


Hypochondria

by Islillet



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly the bestfriend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Girlyboy Eddie, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Hypochondria, M/M, Mrs K on halloween, Randy - Freeform, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Smoking Richie, Stenbrough, Trashmouth, abused, benverly - Freeform, it Stephen king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islillet/pseuds/Islillet
Summary: Eddie didn't exactly grow up like everyone else at his school. His father died when he was young so the chances of him ever participating in a school sport was a zero. Unfortunately, he just had his overbearing, hypochondriac, absurd, homophobic mother to look after him. See Eddie believed in almost everything opposite to his mother. He liked things that were labeled as 'girly' and he was almost 130% sure he was gay, which are things his mother didn't find fit for her 'Eddie-bear'. Though he goes against many things Sonia Kaspbrak believes in, there is only one thing he could ever relate to his mother on.Hypochondria





	1. chapter 1 ~ richard tozier

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I’m one of the creators of this story ( call me Bucky ) and I would like to warn you before you take a look at what shit lies beneath this note that this story is really trash. 
> 
> But enjoy! 
> 
> ( my co creators name is Randy btw )
> 
> Also incase you come upon this story on wattpad, don’t worry that is our wattpad account ‘Cheeseandbeez’!

Eddie’s p.o.v 

I look at my watch for what would be the 7th time this lesson. 5 minutes … I have 5 minutes and 32 seconds till I have to sprint to the front entrance of the school gates. If I remember correctly, this morning I had hidden my bike in a bush behind the school so they wouldn’t come after me at the bike racks. Suddenly I hear the bell ring and Mrs Smith dismisses the class.  
“Everyone But Mr Kaspbrak may leave.”  
I stop zipping up my bag once I hear my name.  
“Your reports were exceptional, the best in the class, well done Mr Kaspbrak.” The teacher says as she approaches my desk.  
“Oh thank you.” I say impatiently.  
“I want to have a conversation with you about the college opportunities and scholarships.” Mrs Smith smiles as she gestures towards a seat near her desk.  
I turn to look out the classroom door and notice Bowers with his friends, standing there, his eyes shining malevolently.  
Mrs Smith clears her throat.  
“I believe you have the potential to succeed greatly in your coming years of college. As this is your final year, I encourage you to participate in clubs to build onto your college application.”  
“I thought my academic achievements were enough?” I question.  
“Well yes, but you need extra curricular activities to bring up your overall gpa to a 4.0”  
“Okay.” I nod in agreement.  
“Have a good afternoon, Mr Kaspbrak.” She says.  
I lift the strap of my bag and put it over my shoulder as I turn to leave the classroom. The halls were empty now. Bowers was gone. I sighed in relief.  
—————  
The chains to my bike wouldn’t come loose. I kicked the wheel in frustration.  
“Awh fuck me.”  
“No thanks.”  
Henry bowers leaned against the back fence my bike was propped up on on. I grimace.  
“What do you want?”  
“It’s not what I want, it’s what you’re about to get.”  
I slowly stepped back.  
He digs into his Jean pocket, steadily pulling out a switchblade.  
I turn to run in the opposite direction, the grass underneath my shoes flying in specks with every pounding step. My heart beating rhythmically in unison to the beeping of my watch. I hear Bowers call out my name as I continue to sprint, but I don’t look back in fear of him being within close proximity.  
“Come back here fag.”  
My breathing becomes thinner with every breath I take (ahem)  
I finally slow down as the pressure in my lungs grows to be unbearable. The sound of my heart continues to throb in my ears, making it difficult for me to tell whether they were still behind. I look around, nothing but the greenish canvas of the school’s oval was in sight. No Henry Bowers. No goddamn Bowers. I smile, still struggling to control my breathing. Suddenly everything blacks out.  
I wake up to an aching forehead, I look over myself to make sure I’m not hurt anywhere. My eyes grow wide in panic (! At the disco) as I notice the huge gash along my arm. I wince in pain as I lightly touch the cut along my now bloodied fingertips. I move my hand away.  
“Shit. How am I supposed to hide this from her?” I say as I quickly get up to unzip my fanny pack, pulling out my asthma puffer and rummaging through the bag to find nothing to treat the wound.  
————————————  
I walk through the aisles, stopping as I see my go-to brand. Rexall gauze bandages. I attempt to reach for it, only to find that I’m too short. I sigh in annoyance, but refuse to give up. I begin jumping repeatedly to find that this attempt doesn’t work either. I feel a shoulder brush against me. A tall figure reaching out to get my go-to brand. He seems quite familiar but I can’t put my finger on it.  
“That’s a pretty nasty cut you have there kid.”  
He passes the box of bandages to me.  
“I fell.”  
The guy chuckles, turning to go back behind the counter.  
I follow him to the desk and hand him little of what I have left of my pocket money. Mom doesn’t want me to get a job, apparently I’ll be constantly exposed to all kinds of diseases but when I told her high school was much worse she said sacrifices must be made and an education is necessary.  
“It’s $9.99, you’re $4.00 short.”  
“Shit. Well I have an account here under the name of Sonia Kaspbrak.”  
The guy chuckles again,  
“You’re Mrs K’s son?”  
I stand on my tiptoes to reach his eye view level, I curse under my breath. He was sitting on a spinny chair.  
“Unfortunately.” I mumble incoherently.  
“What?”  
“Can you hurry up, I have somewhere to be.”  
He scans the item, eyeing me with a sort of curiosity, his mouth opens as though he’s about to say something but he closes it again, forming a straight line with his lips. I notice the name tag pinned to his collared shirt. Richard Tozier. Sounds familiar.  
“Is there any way for my mother to not find out about this?” I ask.  
Richard raises his eyebrow questioningly.  
“And why don’t you want her to find out?”  
“It’s none of your business.”  
“Well this is my business, you’re in my store.”  
“No this is Mr Keene’s store.”  
“Same thing.”  
“No, it’s not.”  
“Yes well, tell me or I won’t give you….” He looks at the brand. “...these Rexall Gauze Bandages.”  
I squint my eyes.  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“I sure as hell would.”  
I cross my arms over my chest.  
“Please?” I say.  
He leans forward against the desk, “Tempting, Eds, but I’m afraid that in order for you to receive these.. bandages.. you’ll have to tell me why you don’t want your mother knowing you bought them in the first place.”  
“Eds… You mean Eddie? How do you know my name?” I ask.  
“Your information is all here, Sir Kaspbrak.” He tells me, changing his accent into some failed british guy.  
“Well.. what’s it gonna be, Eds” He grins.  
I sigh in frustration. Who does this guy think he is?  
“I just don’t want her to worry.” I partially lie.  
Richard then clicks his tongue, “Ah. Well then, I guess it’s a good time to tell you that legally she’ll be notified as to whether her account has been used, even for something as small as bandages.”  
I curse under my breath, “Nevermind.” I tell him as I’m about to turn around to walk out.  
“But…” He says quietly, yet loud enough for me to hear.  
I hum in acknowledgement, waiting for him to continue speaking.  
“I do have another solution for you.”  
Richard rummages through a black bag sitting on the counter behind the heart cancer brochure rack.  
“Here.” He hands me a black leather jacket.  
“Use it to cover your wound, when you get home use a clean washcloth and wrap it around the wound, fix it with duct tape.”  
I must’ve looked surprised, cause he answers back immediately.  
“Common knowledge.”  
I nod more to reassure myself then towards him.  
I put the jacket on, gritting my teeth as the inside of the jacket’s material grazes the cut.  
“Uh… Thank you” I tell Richard, right before waving goodbye and taking my departure.  
——————————————————  
I cringe as the door’s hinges creak when I push it forward to enter my home.  
“Eddie, honey, why are you so late?”  
I freeze in the middle of the hallway, turning to face my mother.  
“Uh, well you know…. I uh... I decided to join the... drama club! a-..and the meeting, yeah, it lasted longer than it should have.”  
“Since when were you in the drama club, Eddie-bear?”  
“My teacher...Mrs Smith recommended it, she said that it would raise my gpa so that I’d get more college opportunities.”  
“Oh, well as long as it’s necessary.”  
I’m almost at the stairs before I hear my mother’s almost-emotionless voice.  
“Where did you get that jacket from?”  
She says.  
“I got cold, and uh, my friend offered me their jacket.”  
I begin to fiddle with my fingers, looking at the ground to avoid her gaze.  
“Was it a boy?” She asked.  
The question lingered for a couple moments.  
“No, a girl… Rachel!” I quickly realise that I’ve said it too loudly as I notice the slight change in my mother’s facial expression.  
“Ah sounds like a lovely girl.” She says, still eyeing me skeptically.  
I scratch the back of my neck, “Yeah.. h-she was.”  
“Was? What happened to her?”  
“I don’t think I’ll be seeing her again…considering she’s moving away”  
I shove my hands into the jacket pockets.  
“I’m going to bed, I’m a bit tired.” I say before rushing up the stairs before she’s able to utter another word.


	2. chapter 2 ~ cancer stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Foul language and homophobia;(

I walk alongside my friends, Bill, Stan, Mike, Bev and Ben. I have biology this morning so I’ll be separating from the rest of the group. Instead of waving bye to the others, I just walk off. I can’t stop thinking about the jacket that Richard gave me. I’m gonna have to visit the pharmacy and just hope he’s there so I can return it to him. I had washed it twice over the weekend, it smelt strongly of cigarettes, something I certainly didn’t want my mother to smell.

As I walk into class, clutching my books tightly against my chest, I realise I’m earlier than I thought I was considering almost no one else is here. Besides a student sitting in the back.

I look at the one other student in the class and am baffled to see the one person I didn’t expect to be here. It was Richard from the pharmacy. It all makes sense now… I knew I recognised him from somewhere. I guess I just didn’t notice him until now because he hangs out with Bowers. Egh… how could anyone stand someone as horrible as him.

He seems to be completely into whatever he is writing, as he still hasn’t noticed me standing there, or seen me watching him. “I know I’m attractive and all but it’s not necessary for you to look at me from a distance. I’m much better looking up close.” He said, not even looking up from his page. 

A flustered look plasters all over my face, “I-I w-wasn’t..! I-..I didn’t..” 

He chuckles, “I was just kidding, Eds. No need to blush.” Richard smirks at me. Oh damn he can be a real asshole when he wants to.

“Don’t call me that.” 

Richard ignores me and continues to speak. “It seems like no one is showing up any time soon and the kid who’s supposed to be sitting next to me never comes to school so.” He then gestures to the seat next to him. I look around again to see no one is here and no one seems to be arriving any time soon.

I walk to the back of the class and hesitantly pull the chair out next to him, sanitising it with some wipes before taking a seat. 

“Oh wow your mom really got to you.” Richard says, leaning back into his seat.  
There’s an awkward silence. Richard taps his desk with his fingers.  
I lean over to unzip my bag and take the leather jacket out.  
He almost beams.  
“Jesus, Eds,can you do all my laundry?”  
“Don’t call me that. Just take it you dipshit.”  
Richard takes it with both his hands, holding it with such care.  
He puts it on and smiles. “Wow.. it feels much cleaner.”  
“That’s because I washed it twice.” I mumble.  
He laughs. “You did that for me?”  
“Well I guess it was to repay you for lending it to me.” I slightly smile.  
“Awh well tha-“ I quickly cut him off.  
“And because it smelt like shit Richard. Seriously, how do you wear that and not feel like throwing up?”  
He gives me his hand. “Call me Richie.”  
I shake his hand, thinking about how arbitrary his introduction was.  
“Just Eddie-.. NOT Eds” Richie chuckles lightly at me. “Okay Eddie… Spaghetti!” He grins, putting his feet on the table. I roll my eyes, trying to hide my small smile with my hand.  
It gets silent for a moment when I suddenly realise no one has come into the class within the past few minutes. “Is there something we’re forgetting?” I ask Richie, who furrows his eyebrows.  
“What do you mean?” He asks me, so I gesture to the empty classroom.  
He slowly looks around, “Huh. Not sure” Richie shrugs at me.  
“I feel like I’m forgetting so-“ I was cut off by the sound of heels tapping loudly on the floor.  
It was Ms Barnes. “Boys! What on earth are you doing here?! There is an assembly going on and you as students of this school are expected to be there. I’ll have to notify your parents.” She says sternly.  
“What?? Why would you need to do that!” I exclaim, my eyebrows bunching together in concern and confusion.  
“Skipping class is a matter that needs to be brought up with your parents, Mr Kaspbrak.”  
“Excuse me, Ms Barnes. But we weren’t skipping, we just didn’t know about the assembly. So clearly the school didn’t really notify its students that there was an assembly going on in the first place.” Richie replies.  
“Detention. No excuses boys.”  
Richie and I look at each other with unbelieving expressions.  
“But that’s not fu-“  
I’m interrupted by Richie who’s now standing up. “Sorry Ms Barnes, it won’t happen again.”  
“Thursday, after school.”  
Ms Barnes leaves the classroom, her puffy blonde hair bouncing as she walks with content.  
“It’s not fucking fair.” I tell Richie, shoving my face into my hands. He hums in agreement, showing great interest in my nails. I look down at them and instantly remember that I’m wearing nail polish.  
“I can explain.” I say quickly, before shoving my hands into my pockets.  
“What’s there to explain? Pink looks cute on you.” He winks. I feel my face get all flustered and quickly use my hands to cover my face.  
“Uh s-should we get going to assembly?”  
Richie shrugs at me and begins walking off. I stand there, wondering where he is off to. He suddenly stops and turns to face me, “Aren’t you coming?” He asks. I grab my school bag and sling it over one shoulder, proceeding to follow him. “Uh this isn’t the way to the school hall….” he grins. “Don’t worry Eds, it’s not like I’m gonna kidnap you or anything.” I nervously laugh in reply. The sound of our steps echo throughout the halls, his long strides make it difficult for me to keep up so I begin to speed walk. He opens the school’s back door for me and follows behind, searching his jeans pockets. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, and leans back against the brick wall. I look at him in revulsion, my eyes growing wide.  
“What the hell are you doing?? That’s a cancer stick, it can give you brain damage, you can die of liver cancer, mouth cancer a-and.. and even lip cancer. LIP CANCER. That stuff can give you a frickin stroke!”  
He calmly blows out into the crisp autumn air. I hold my breath to avoid inhaling the toxicity.  
“Why do you care if I get lip cancer or not huh? Doesn’t affect y- oh wait... I get it.” He leans forward, closer towards me. I step back, almost tripping over. “There’s nothing to get.” I say in annoyance, my heart rate still beating fast from being inches away from his face. I gulp with anticipation. Suddenly he moves away and leans his back against the wall once more.  
“You should try it someday.” He says nonchalantly.  
“Oh hell no! I am a fucking asthmatic! There is no way I’d ever do that.” I furiously shake my head.  
He laughs. “Well you’re just a cute little ball of anger, aren’t you?”  
I blush madly and I almost smile but attempt to hide it by rolling my eyes. “And you’re just a trash mouth.”  
“Hm. That’s a new one.” He smirks. “People usually call me dickhead, asshole, big  
mouth, sometimes even sexy.”  
“I doubt anyone calls you sexy.” I say.  
“How can you be so sure?” He asks, finally throwing the cigarette and grinding it beneath his shoe.  
—————  
Mrs Smith begins writing on the blackboard, the small flecks of chalk dust falling with each cursive word. She finally turns to face the classroom, presenting the board. “As you can see, we’re going to be learning about Sex Ed.”  
My face tints to a crimson as the entire class turns to face me. Richie nudges my shoulder. “Woah Ed, an entire class dedicated to you.” He whisper-speaks. I put my head in my hands, dreading for the next hour to pass quickly. “First off, does anyone have anything they’d-“  
I zone out for the next 15-20 minutes, glaring holes into the clock that sat above the chalkboard.  
“There is also what’s known as male and male intercourse…” Mrs Smith says with no visible happy vibe in her tone of voice. A few kids in the class make groaning sounds or whisper homophobic slurrs and begin staring at me.

I ignore them and turn to Richie, who also seems to be staring at me. He winks at me and grins as I blush once more, then turn my attention back to the class. “-now of course male intercourse is a silly little thing considering the lack of females involved. There is no reproduction taking place so it’s rather an unnecessary act against God.” As Mrs Smith says this I can hear myself begin tapping my feet. I can’t believe this fucking bitch. 

“Excuse me, Mrs Smith. But I can’t help but wonder how it is an act against God.” Richie asks. I hear a few people gasp at his question and Mrs Smith has an ugly expression on her face. 

“Well Mr Tozier, I can’t help but wonder why you would ever question such a thing.” She says, folding her arms. “Now… continuing on with the lesson.” She proceeds to talk about sexual intercourse. But I zone out once more and just smile at Richie for the rest of the class. As the bell rings I close my books and stand up to leave, while I wait for Richie to get his belongings I notice him walking towards the teacher, a blank expression canvased across his face.  
“I don’t understand how religious studies have anything to do with sexual education. They don’t affiliate just because Adam and Eve fucked each other in the Bible.”  
Mrs Smith’s eyes fill with malice as she turns her nose up in disgust. “Excuse me? I’ll have you kn-“ Before she can continue on Richie grabs my hand, his things and begins to run out the class room, but not before he attempts to flip Mrs Smith off using the hand that was intertwined with mine.  
As we’re walking to our lockers I begin having a small panic attack in the hallway. “Oh my god.. oh my godohmygodohmygod! She’s going to get us expelled for sure.” I panic(! At the disco.) Richie begins drawing circles with his thumb on my hand. 

“Don’t worry, Eds. If anything she’ll just get me expelled and this school’s pretty trash anyways so… who gives a fuck.” He shrugs.  
“You know what else is trash, Richie???” I say bitterly. He raises his eyebrow.  
“Your mouth! How could you speak like that to a teacher! She’ll get you kicked out of this school?! Don’t you understand how important your education is??!!” He shrugs at me again.  
“You know, Eds. You seem to speak an awful lot about my mouth. If you wanted a taste, you could have just asked.” My jaw hits the ground. I can’t tell if he’s flirting or just joking around.  
“S-shut up, Trashmouth.”  
“Oh so it seems the fag grew a mouth.” I heard from behind us, instantly knowing who it was.  
My eyes dropped as I felt Richie let go of my hand. “That doesn’t even make sense, Bowers. If I’m out of the womb how the fuck am I supposed to grow a mouth only now.” I say, adrenaline causing me to be a complete dumbass.  
“What did you say to me?!” Henry shouts at me.  
“Clearly you haven’t ‘grown’ your ears yet. Do you need me to repeat myself, asshole?” I say, covering my mouth instantly after I say it. Well fuck.  
Bowers looks like he’s about to strangle me but seems to compose himself. “Richie. Why don’t you teach Girlyboy here a lesson.” He smirks.  
I turn to Richie with pleading eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing seems to come out.  
“Come on, Rich, say something to this little faggot!” He yells.  
“I-.. I…” Richie stutters. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and turn my head around to see Bill and Stan.  
“E-..eddie.. w-what’s g-g-g..going on.” He asks me.  
“It.. it’s nothing, Bill. Let’s just go.” I lie to the two, who can clearly tell it’s a lie but let it go anyways. As we walk away I hear Bowers shouting for me to come back but I begin to tune everyone else out with only one question on my mind. Why didn’t Richie say anything?


	3. chapter 3 ~ bi bi bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to you people... uH I hope you’re all having a good day, remember to put sunscreen on your dogs’ luscious fur ‘cause it’s getting hot out there. 
> 
> Now read the chapter you fools-
> 
> \- Randy
> 
> ( Warnings: Foul language, violence and mentioning of homophobia sorta )

I've come to the conclusion that Richie is an asshole who is sometimes nice but only when Bowers isn't around? It's confusing but I think it's best if I go to Bev, she's my best friend and there is nothing I wouldn't tell her. We're all hanging out in Stans basement. Tonight he's hosting our monthly sleepovers because his parents will be out of town till Sunday. It's currently just Stan, Bill, Mike, Ben and I because Bev is late, something the others are all pouty about because she's in charge of the snacks and hasn't even arrived. Suddenly all eyes are to the door at the top of the stairs. We all move around, thinking it's Stans parents who might have cancelled their little trip. "Calm down, Losers. It's just me." A voice giggles while walking down the creaking stairs. It's Bev. I grin as I watch the others deflate with relief. Stanley's parents aren't usually one for sleepovers and if they found out we were here without their permission, they'd probably ground Stan for a month. "W-what t-took you so l-l..ong, Bev?" "Yeah and what snacks did you bring?" Stan asked her, looking up with small puppy dog eyes. Bill elbowed him in the stomach. "I mean.. what took you so long? Did you run into Bowers?" He corrected himself. Bev laughed and emptied her bag which was full of different chocolates, candies and chip bags. "Here you go, boys." They all mumbled their thanks while digging straight in. "Seriously though, where were you?" Ben asked. She took a seat next to me and smiled. "I went to the pharmacy to get some nailpolish and a few other things for Eddie and I. Then I had a smoke at the back with the guy who works there, he's from our school y'know. I usually have a smoke with him at the end of lunch." Bev said and set out all the things she got onto the table. I perk up after thinking about what Bev said. "Richie?" I ask her. Her eyes twinkle with mischief. "Oh, so you're this Eddie Spaghetti he keeps talking about?" I accidentally drop the bag of chips I'm holding. "He talked about me? What else did he say?" "Well, he told me about how he likes your butt and fancy hair." My jaw hits the floor. Did he actually say that? Why would he like my butt?? Does he stare at me or something. "I'm just kidding." She laughs. Beverly crosses her legs, bringing my hand forward onto her knee to begin painting my nails. The purplish coat glosses over. Stanley comes to sit next to me gasping as soon as he sees the nails. "The nail paint is supposed to be on his nails." He waves her off. "Let me do it." He says. Beverly sighs. "If you must." Stanley takes my hand and then clicks his tongue as soon as he sees it. "Imperfect. Mike, pass me the nail polish remover I need to restart this." Mike searches the bag for anything that fits the description of 'nail polish remover' and when he finds what seems to be the right bottle he chucks it to at him as Bev frowns, looking deeply offended. Stan usually fixes up Eddie's nails when Bev does them because of his OCD. "Gosh, you need to be very articulate about this, alright?" He says as he faces Beverly, eyeing her with great disdain. After playing a few games and watching some movies, Ben, Mike, Stan and Bill had finally fallen asleep, so I deemed it time to talk to Bev. "I'm gonna take a small walk outside, Eddie. If you know what I mean." Bev said and held up her pack of cigarettes, winking at me. I nodded at her slowly. As she was about to walk up the basement stairs I opened my big fucking mouth. "Can I come with you?" I ask her. She turns with an amused smile on her face. "What do you just wanna see Richie again?" "W-what! I never said th-" She ruffles my hair, "Calm down, Eddie. I'm just messing with you. It's not like we'd run into him anyways." Bev laughs loudly, holding her hand out to me. "Come on, 'Eddie Spaghetti.' Richie is waiting for you." "Shut it, Beverly!" "Okay okay! I'm done." She giggles. "But seriously, are you mad at me for calling you that because only Richie can?" "Bev!" I lightly smack her in the shoulder. "I'm sorry-" she begins to hysterically laugh, "I'm sorry.. okay.. now I'm done." ————————— We began walking down the street, towards town. I'm not sure where Bev is taking me but it better not be too far. I didn't bring my fanny packs because I thought it was just gonna be a quick little walk so I hope I won't need my inhaler. Bev brings the lighter up to her cigarette. "So what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" She asks before taking in a deep breath. "Well I-.. I didn't say anything about needing to talk to you..?" The strong smelling smoke fills the atmosphere around me as Beverly breathes out. "Oh please.. the day that Eddie Kaspbrak takes a walk with Beverly Marsh because she wants to take a smoke is the day I get cancer and die." "I-.. First of all.. That is not how cancer works. Second of all-" I suddenly stopped speaking as I realised I actually had no second argument to fire back with. "Mhmm" Bev smirked triumphantly as she rested the cigarette in her hands, exhaling right into.. my face. I cough loudly as she does this, the substance infecting my throat. "Bev!" I yell. We walk in silence for a few. "Well?" I look up at her to see she's raising an eyebrow, seemingly expecting me to have something to say. Right.. I forgot. "I feel as though I may have feelings for him but i can't admit it to myself." She nods her head. "You've managed to admit it to me." She says "It's not like he'll like me back anyway." I kick a pebble and watch as it skids down the asphalt. "Who won't like you back?" A deep and raspy voice speaks into my ear. I screech and instantly moved away before turning around to see who it is.... It's.. Richie!??? Are you fucking kidding me. You've gotta be fucking kidding me. I look over at Bev who starts laughing to the point where she's wheezing. "Bev! Shut up!" I whine and hold her by her arm. A blush slowly creeping up on my face. "It's okay, Eddie Spaghetti. You don't need to tell me." Richie says smirking at me as he takes a drag of that stupid cancer stick that Beverly had passed him. "But I doubt that he is anywhere near as handsome as me." I quietly laugh, scratching the side of my neck nervously. "S-so you heard that part h-huh?" I ask him. He seemingly smiles softly at me then ruffles my hair. "Richie! I'm not a fucking dog." I say, pushing him away. Richie smirks, "Don't worry, Eds." He says then puts on a more serious face as he holds the cigarette up to his mouth. "I'm not like the rest of this fucked up, homophobic town." He then proceeds to rest his arm around my shoulder, I contemplate as to whether I should shrug him off or not due to the heat rising in my cheeks. It gets silent for a while before Beverly speaks up, "What about you, Rich?" She asks as he passes her the cigarette. "What about me?" She takes a drag, "Are you gay?" He seems shocked at her question and has an expression on his face that told Bev and I he was thinking. "I-.... I'm not gay." Richie says. I lower my head, disappointed. I'm so fucking stupid.. I-.. I don't even understand why I'm disappointed because I should have expected this. Of course he's straight. The fact that I even thought he might- MIGHT!.. - even be gay in the first place shows I'm ignorant. "But.." My head lifts, I look to my side and notice Bev perking up too. "I think... I think I'm-.. fuck what was it called. Somethin' I heard from my cousin that he got from Freddie Mercury..." We continue walking then. I think I know what he's talking about. But- but that would mean- "Bisexual?" I hear Bev ask. Richie seems to have a look for recognition and realisation wash over his face. "Yeah! Bisexual. Bi for short." "So that would mean you like girls AND boys, right?" I ask, making sure that it was what I thought it was and that I wasn't incorrect or jumping to conclusions. "Why yes, Spaghetti Head. Did I bring your hopes back up?" I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. "W-what do you mean?" "Your hopes for as to whether you have a chance with me or not, Silly." Richie boops my nose as he says this. My eyes widen in shock. "W-.. bu-.. I-.. I- don't." I begin spluttering random words. How did he know? I didn't even specify as to who it was I liked! "Is that a yes because if it isn't I'll have to go beat up this other guy that you're so interested in. Don't want him near my Eds. No no no. I do not." Richie began shaking his head and pouting like a child. I'm at a loss for words. In my entire life I'm sure I've never experienced anything as shocking as this, maybe minus a few things from when I was younger but this is just-.. did he- DOES he mean to say he... Richie then halts to a stop. "Well I'm afraid that this is where we part, my love, Beverly." He nods at her, to which she nods back. He then picks me up off the ground, squeezing me tightly. "R-.. Richie!" I stutter in surprise. He kisses me softly on the forehead. "G'night, Eds." "Don't call me that." ———————————— Richie's POV ( first POV change btw ) - Viewer discretion is advised. (The following content contains domestic violence and some foul language.) ——————— I slowly open the dark rickety door to the place I'm supposed to call home. Honestly what a load of bullshit. This place is just a house I happen to live in from time to time. My flustered, freckled cheeks loose their colour once the cold feeling that roams around the house hits my face like a truck. Sorry..- correction. Wentworth Toziers fist. Thank goodness I closed the door behind me or Eddie and Beverly would have seen the mess that unfortunately happens to be my father. The first blow sent me straight into the door, the doorknob digs into my back and I wince loudly. "Can't take it, Richard?" He yells. He grabs me by my shirt and hauls me to the Living room. For the first 10 minutes Wentworth is kicking me in the gut, slurring at me and punching me. I try to refrain from giving him much of a reaction, something that should soon make him leave me alone from boredom. His reason for hitting me in the first place is because he knows I can't take it. He wants me to be able to take it. He wants that star footballer son with all the muscles and good grades but he ended up with me. The tall, lanky, fag and disappointment of a son who can only pass Maths and English by the slightest. I think I've made him bored as he doesn't seem interested in hitting or kicking me anymore, probably gonna go back to the bar, but not before at least verbally abusing me again. "What a sad excuse for a son, just lying there helpless on the living room floor." He says sickly and begins to walk away, wiping the blood off his hands and onto his shirt, that will certainly raise some eyebrows. I use whatever working muscles I have left to speak back. "Well if I bleed to death it sure won't be the Living Room anymore." I give a fake, toothy grin. He turns back around and gives me a sickening grin, "Y'know.. you're lucky you have your humour. I'll give you that." He laughs. God he's a fucking psychopath. Wentworth walks to the front door and opens it, "Don't bother me tomorrow and you get dinner but if you do then.. you know the consequences." He slams the door behind him. I attempt to get up, using the chair for support but ultimately just fall down in the head. I wipe the blood off of my face and angrily look at the door. "What a sick son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randy is daddy


	4. chapter 4 ~ drama club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randy has now officially changed their name to Dandy, so please refer to them as such. 
> 
> ( I came up with that nickname because I’m the beez kneez )
> 
> \- Bucky

Eddie’s POV

I take a deep breath before walking into the auditorium, the drama club sign up sheet wavering in my hands. The dark hallway is lit up from both sides, rows of maroon coloured seats face the stage. 

My feet stop, as if bolted to the ground, as soon as I see Richie appear, wandering out from a back room labeled “props”. His eyes almost light up as soon as he notices me.  
“So you’re following me everywhere now?” He says, a smile starting to form on his lips.  
“What no. I just came here to join the drama club because Mrs Smith insisted I participate more in school and join a club.” I reply in defence.  
“And out of all clubs you happen to choose the one, I, the great Richard Tozier is in?” He points to himself.   
“How the hell was I supposed to know you’d be here?? Emos and theatre kids don’t usually mix.” he puts his hands on his hips, taking deep offence in the words that had just come out of my mouth.   
“You calling me emo???” He says. 

Before I’m able to respond a young lady comes out from backstage, clapping her hands with delight. “Come here, I need to speak with all of you.” She says before pushing her glasses up to prevent them from slipping from the bridge of her nose. I look around at the other kids and notice a large gap in the number of boys there are compared to girls, girls surprisingly being the minority. I mean, usually it’s the other way… isn’t it?

I must have a puzzled expression because Richie nudges me, and almost as if he’s read my mind he whispers, “There’s more boys cause of her.” He points at what I know find out is the teacher. “They’re practically drooling.” He snickers. 

I focus my attention back on the teacher, she looked about her late 20s, her hair was a chestnut brown, curling at the ends and the dress she wore matched the color of her eyes, blue. If I were straight I’d probably fall for her too.

“Who might you be?” I blink back to reality, her eyes are on me. “Oh, uh I’m new.” I hand her the sheet. “Lovely! Guess we have a new member.”  
All the boys turn to face me with an annoyed expression. For them I’m something more to compete with. I slightly die inside.

The doors momentarily swing open, the sounds of the hinges creaking echo throughout the large room. My eyes widen as soon as I see Stanley run inside, his chest heaving up and down, looking out of breathe. He slows down to an awkward stroll, trying to look natural as he realises the entire club’s eyes are on him. 

“I’m really sorry Miss James, there was this big bird that swooped down and grabbed at my hair while I was walking back to school and-” He lifts up what looks like a script. “It got kinda ripped while I tried to shield myself with it.” Miss James puts a hand on his shoulder. “Well at least you’re alive Stan.” She chuckles. 

As the class gets divided into smaller groups to perform individual skits I get teamed up with Stan and a kid called George. George didn’t seem very enthusiastic about being here so I figured it’d be best if I let him be. 

Stanley smiles. “So you’re officially in the drama club?” I dismiss his words and and look at his hair. “Was the bird story true?” I laugh. He pats his brunette locks down, trying to smoothen it out to look more presentable. “Yeah…” he says. Richie whistles from behind. “Lookin’ good Stan the man.” He points finger guns at him. Stanley slightly shrinks and has an awkward expression on his face, wanting to make his hair less noticeable. Clearly they haven’t spoken before and Stan finds the new nickname a bit irritating. 

I nudge him in the shoulder to get his attention, “Don’t worry about him, his brain is a bit underdeveloped-“ I began only for Richie to howl with laughter. 

“Wow Eds, didn’t know you had it in you.” 

I ignore his comment and continue to assure Stanley that Richie isn’t out to get him, “He has some weird thing for nicknames.” I tell him quietly.

“Ah right I forgot to introduce myself.” Richie says then forcefully grabs Stanley's hand to shake, “Richie Toziers the name and nicknames are my game.” He gives a big toothy grin. 

Stan looks at me then back at Richie’s hand and then back at me. “He doesn’t really like to be touched by anyone he doesn’t know.” I told Richie who let go and nodded in understanding.

I hear Richie mutter a small ‘sorry’ which confuses me because it’s not something I expected him to say. Stan also seems to notice this, “It’s fine, Richie. You didn’t know so you don’t need to apologise.” 

Stan instantly regrets this as Richie then gives a big laugh and slaps him lightly on the back. “Well alright Stanley the Manley.” 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” I hear as Richie begins to walk off, howling a small ‘Whoo’ as he does so. 

“How do you put up wi-“ 

“No idea” 

————————

“So why exactly were you walking back to school?” I ask Stan who freezes. 

“Oh- uhm I was just walking Bill home.” 

I laugh, “He lives right around the corner.” 

“I-I.. was talking to him about our maths homework.” Stanley says as he puts his bag on his shoulders. “Well my dad wanted me to get home as soon as Drama Club finished so I gotta get going now, Eddie.” He tells me then his eyes dart down to my nails. “What the-...! Why on earth are your nails smudged!” He exclaims.

I look down at my perfectly painted nails coloured purple to see just one of them completely ruined. “Huh. Not sure.” I shrug at him. He sighs loudly, “I’ll have to fix them this weekend then.”

“Bye Eddie!” 

“Bye Stan.” I say and then begin to pack up my things. I take my time knowing I don’t have to rush home or worry about Bowers. Luckily my mom won’t be back till 2am as she gets a lot of night shifts. 

I realise I forgot my second fanny pack further near the stage. As I walk there I hear a familiar voice. Weird. I thought Stan and I were the last ones here. 

“So I walked inside the bedroom to find that it was actually Mrs Deers fucking him NOT her daughter Miss Deers who at the time actually had a boyfriend.” The loud, raspy voice finishes. I instantly recognise it to be Richie and it turns out I was correct once I got a better view of the figure on the stage.

He seems to be making jokes on the stage but there is no one in the audience. “But luckily I had-“ As I move forward, wanting to see more I trip over one of the props. Richie then stops speaking and turns over to see me on the ground looking like a fool. 

He gulps and nervously chuckles, “Oh. Eds. What are you doing here? I thought you walked out with the bird man?” He asks me. I raise my left eyebrow in a confused manner.

“Why are you so nervous? It’s just me.”

He laughs it off, “I just don’t… usually have an audience.” 

I then knit my eyebrows together, “What do you mean? You make jokes all the time.” 

“It’s different here. I’m on the stage and the jokes are way different from my usual ones.” He says quietly. “They’re more detailed and I usually make up my other jokes on the spot.” Richie shrugs at me.

“Well as the only member of your audience I wanted to tell you that I think you’re doing pretty good.” I grinned at him.

“You barely even heard the joke. How would you know as to whether I’m actually doing good.” He chuckles.

I move closer to him out onto the stage, “I wasn’t talking about the joke. I’m talking about how you were speaking.. like the feeling..? Yanno? The vibe?” I told him. “And even if I didn’t hear your joke I’ve many of your other ones and if these jokes are as detailed as you said they are then I guess they must be really good.”

He smiles brightly at me, “Wow Eds. I didn’t know you had such a way with words.” 

I scoff, “Are you kidding me? If I had a way with words I would be more famous than fuckin’ Shakespere or something.”

“Ah there it is.” He says then hangs his arm around my shoulder, causing me to blush lightly. 

“Where is what?”

“One of your negative comments.” Richie says this to me like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m sorry what now???” 

“See every time you get into a sappy or completely serious conversation with someone you say something negative about yourself or another.” He says then bends down so his eyes are at the same height level as me and folds his arms. 

I then fold mine as well, “Oh yeah? Well every time you get into a sappy or serious conversation you make a joke to get out of it!” I exclaim.

He gives a loud laugh and I huff with anger, “What?? Do you think I’m being funny or something.” I slightly yell at him.

“Oh! No no no! You’re just soooo cute when you’re angry.” He tells me, “Cute, cute, cute!” Richie then proceeds to pinch my cheeks. 

I blush madly and try to push him off of me and move backwards but I trip over something and we both go tumbling. 

“Oomph!” 

I was about to quickly get up out of embarrassment only to find that my movement was restricted. Something big seemed to be laying on me.

Oh no.

It’s Richie. 

We make eye contact and now I really get to notice the features of his face. His jaw is really sharp and defined. He has several freckles plastered all over his face, going from his cheeks and over all his nose. There is a light pink blush that is spreading over his face, probably from embarrassment. I subconsciously do a stupid thing and I take his glasses off. I almost gasp when I notice- well.. fuck. 

He looks way fucking hotter without his glasses on ( and that’s a fact). My face goes a dark red when I realise that his face is moving closer to mine, what I’m not realising is that mine is doing the exact same thing. I can feel his breath hit my face and if I wasn’t completely under his spell right now I know I’d scold him for doing such an unsanitary thing and at me of all people. Our noses just touch when-

“Ahem…” I hear a faint fake cough from behind us and we jump apart. 

It’s Miss James. She holds her hand over her mouth, suppressing a giggle. “You know if you wanted some privacy you should have just gone to the Janitors closet. Mr Maxwell left an hour ago.” 

Richie helps me to my feet, “I-.. no- we!” I try to explain but fail and pull a stuttering Bill on her.

“Don’t worry, boys. Your secret is safe with me.” She winks. “I’m not like the rest of this town.”

“Bye, Richard, Edward.” She then walks to the door. “Remember to lock up, Richard.” She says as she closes the door behind her. 

I then feel my cheeks heating up again as I turn to Richie, who unfortunately hasn’t put his glasses back on. I pick them up from the floor and do it for him but I accidentally stab him in the eye.

“Yow!”

“I’m sorry!” I say as I continue to try and put them back on his face. 

“Here, Eds. Let me do it.” He tells me and I nod, passing him the glasses. I nervously bite at my nail.

After he places them on his face it gets really quiet. “We don’t… we don’t have to talk about what happened just then again if you don’t want to.” He says quietly and scratches his elbow. 

“I mean- I don’t-...” I seem to be at loss of words.

He then smiles at me, something which I can tell is fake and he hangs his arm over my shoulder. “Well c’mon, Eds. Best get you home now for my love Mrs K!” He laughs and I roll my eyes at him.

“My mom isn’t home douchebag.” I tell him. 

He wiggles his eyes at me, “Ah I see. Guess I could have a little bit of fun with my other lover then. Hmmm?” He smirks. 

“Shut up, Asshole.”

“Well yes that is exactly where I’d fu-..”

“Richie!!” I exclaim. I then huff and pick up my bag, ready to leave. Ignoring the completely inappropriate joke I had interrupted. “So how come she asked you to ‘lock up’?” 

Richie then slings his cross bag over his shoulder, “It’s because I usually stay here really late. Last year I asked if I could use the stage after practice which is literally the only reason I come to this club and Miss James said yes so it’s just something I do every Monday.” He shrugs.

“Oh I thought you were here because Miss James is-“ 

He laughs, “Hot? I’m not like the other dudes in this class, besides Staniel and you I’m not into dating any of my teachers.” Richie says. “I’m also more into guys anyways… or one guy.” He winks at me, making my heart speed up.

“But anyways, c’mon my Eddie Spaghetti it’s time to get you home.” He directs me towards the door and once we get out he proceeds to lock it with a key. 

We walk outside the school and we accidentally part as Richie had begun walking to the carpark and I to the footpath.”

He then grabs my arm. “C’mon. This way, Eds.” Richie nods his head towards the carpark and I raise my eyebrow at him but let him take me towards the car park.

Right as we get to the car park Richie freezes. “Fuck! I forgot the keys in my locker!” He then turns around towards the school, indicating that he is about to go back inside. “I’ll be back, Eds. Just wait here for a moment.” I nod at him and runs off in the direction of the school.

After about 2 minutes of waiting I hear footsteps behind me and at first I think it’s Richie but then once I turn around I realise I was 100% wrong. “Well look who’s here. It’s the fag.” It’s Henry. 

At first I think I’m lucky because none of his friends are with him. But as I think about it more I notice that it isn’t completely true. If Belch was here or maybe even Vic I think Henry would restrict himself more. They’re not as fucking insane as Henry and even though they’re scared of him sometimes I doubt they’d let Henry kill anyone. 

“What are you doing here, Faggot. I thought I told you to stay away. Which means making appearances as minimal as possible.” He tells me as he gets closer.

“I’m waiting for someone. But even so, how the fuck am I supposed to show minimum appearances if I’m going to school. Because unlike you, I’ve decided that I don’t wanna fuck up my future and-...“ I was cut off to a fist clashing with my face, sending me backwards to the ground. 

“Don’t get my future involved, Fairy.” He spat. “I tell you what to do and you don’t get to say anything about it. Have your stupid, gay venting at home with your fat ass mother because unlike you I don’t care about your fucking life.” He tells me. I refrain from giving him a glare, afraid it might make my case worse.

My breath quickens up and I’m almost hyperventilating. I close my eyes and shield my face as I notice him pulling back his fist, reading to give me another blow. 

Yet.

It never happens. 

I open my eyes to see Richie gripping Henry’s wrist. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He growls.

“What the fuck, Richard?” Henry laughs it off as he rips his arm out of his strong grip. He clearly can’t see the fume radiating off of Richie. “What’s gotten into you man.” 

“Nothing’s gotten into me but clearly something’s gotten into you.” Richie says, making Henry knit his eyebrows together. “Ever since we were 12 you’ve been beating the crap out of anyone whose innocent or young. Before that I knew you, Henry. You were normal and funny and kind.” 

Henry finally seems to get the gist of what Richie is talking about because he keeps clenching and unclenching his fist. “Oh? And what the fuck am I now?”

Richie glares holes into Bowers’ brain, “You’re just a fucking asshole.” He tells him truthfully. 

“Why are you even fighting with me, Richie??” Henry asks him. 

“You hurt him.” Richie answers. Him? He means me, right?

“What’s so special about Wheezy here?” Henry kicks me in the side near my rib cage. “He’s just a fairy.” 

Richie then seems to snap as he slams Henry into the door of a car. “You and your asshole friends better not come near him or any of his friends ever again or we’ll have some serious problems. Got it?” He asks.

Henry scoffs but proceeds to answer anyways, “Sure but your words don’t really threaten me.” He says.

Richie raises his eyebrows, “Oh really? So you wouldn’t mind if I told-“ He got cut off.

“Ok! Ok! I won’t go near the faggot or his loser friends.” Henry says and puts his hands up in defense.

“And stop-.. stop using that word.” Richie lets go of Bowers, who then begins to step away.

“Fine. I won’t go near Wheezy and his loser friends.” He corrects himself and walks off in the opposite direction.

“Could’ve just said his name but that’s better I guess.” I heard Richie mumble to himself. He then quickly turned his attention back to me, ”Eddie!” He shouted.

He opens the door to the car that we had been next to and lifts me up, settling me into the front seat. 

“You’re gonna have to give me directions to your house, Eds.” He says as he gets into his seat, putting his keys into the ignition and begins to drive off.


	5. chapter 5 ~ argument

No ones POV

As Richie carries Eddie to the front of his house he uses his knee to support the smaller boy up while using his hand to jiggle the handle of the door.

“She… My mom leaves the back door open for me when she’s working.” Eddie says quietly from his arms. Richie nods and quickly carries Eddie around the house and to the back door, opening it the same way he tried with the front door but this time with ease. 

He slips through the door, up the stairs and goes to the first room he sees and opens it, hoping for it to be Eddie’s room. Fortunately it was, so he laid the smaller boy down on the nicely made bed and ran downstairs to go through the kitchen for supplies. 

As he went back up, hands full of bandages and other things, he saw Eddie laying up against the wall. “Lay back down.” Richie scowled at him.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked as he sat back down on the bed properly. “Those are my moms treasured medical supplies. She says they can only be used if someone is dying.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? These will not help you if you get shot in the chest. It’s better I use these on you now rather than letting your mom bandage you up as you bleed to your death.” Richie scoffed. 

Eddie gave him a questioning glance but left it at that. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” He asked. 

Richie rolled his eyes, “Would you stop asking questions and let your hot ass doctor get to work. I have many patients Mr K and I can’t fix you all if you keep questioning my professionalism.” He winked as he harshly placed an icepack on Eddie’s eye. 

Eddie winced, “Stop being so rough.”

“Ah.. right. Sorry, Eds.” 

“Richie” Eddie says sternly.

He pauses for a moment at the tone of Eddie’s voice, “Yes?” He asks.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Eddie asked. Richie shrugged.

“My mom was a doctor and she used to teach me a lot first aid things and all of that stuff.” 

Eddie smiled at him softly, “Oh well. That’s pretty cool I guess. My mom just throws bandages at me and expects me to know how to use it so I’m self-taught.” 

Richie glances up at him. “Almost done.” He smiles.  
Eddie’s eyes start to get droopy, the fatigue getting to him fast. “Uh… Eds??”   
Richie waves his hand in front of Eddie’s face trying to get his attention. He drops his hand and sighs as he realises he’s fallen asleep. 

He looked around Eddie’s room, admiring the neatness that his own room would never have. The sunlight from the room caught onto a large fish bowl sitting on a desk, two little fishes swam around in it frantically, He stared at it for what seemed like ages. “Richie?” He suddenly jumped in surprise as he heard his name. “Y-yes Eds? Does it hurt? Is there anything you want me to get you?” Eddie shook his head in reply. “Will you.. lay with me?” Richie’s eyes widened in slight shock as soon the words left Eddie’s mouth. He gripped onto the bed covers with one hand. “Yeah sure..” He said before getting under the covers to lay beside Eddie. “Do-” Richie stopped talking as soon as he saw that Eddie had fallen back asleep. He looked peaceful, his expression no longer tense, worried or in pain. He almost looked like a completely different person. A small smile formed on Richie’s face and he laid his head down on the pillow and hesitantly slung his arm around Eddie’s waist, who in turn grabbed his arm and pulled it closer.

This was the first night that the two had a good sleep in a long time.

———————————————————

Eddie’s POV

I open my eyes and almost groan as sun rays hit my face, blinding my eyes. I sigh loudly as I make a move to get up, yet fail almost instantly. 

After a moment of confusion I suddenly remember last night. I remember Richie taking me home, Richie patching me up, then asking Richie to lay with me in bed. 

Loud snores ring in my ears but I don’t pay attention to that because of the comforting breath that is huffing against my neck. Richie has his arms wrapped around me and his head in the nook of my neck. I look over at the clock on my wall and notice that I have to get ready in about 5 minutes. 5 minutes is long enough. 

I snuggle in closer to Richie, hoping he doesn’t wake up any time soon. Unfortunately my luck had run out as I hear the snoring stop. Expecting him to push me away and leave, I close my eyes quickly, hoping he hadn’t noticed the fact that I’m already awake.

Yet that doesn’t happen as I feel Richie slowly tighten his grip around my waist and take a sniff of my neck. “Smells like strawberries.” I hear him mutter and then he cracks out laughing. “You can drop the act, Eds.” He tells me. 

I mentally smack myself in the face, regretting that I ever woke up in the first place. I roll around so I can face him and blush madly once I realise that our faces are so close that our noses are slightly touching. 

I feel Richie’s breath hit my face as he moves closer and now our noses are side to side. My stomach does flips as our lips are about to touch when- 

“Eddie-bear! It’s time to get up, Sweetheart!” I hear my mother shout from outside the door which makes Richie and I jump. She begins to jiggle the handle, which is seemingly locked. “Eddie! Why is the door locked?? You know my rules, Honey! The door must always stay unlocked.” She begins to raise her voice. 

I gesture to under my bed, hoping he understands what I’m asking of him. He salutes at me and crawls under the old, rickety bed. Knowing everything is safe I scramble to my door and open it up. My mother seems to give me that look as she folds her arms, “Eddie-bear… why was your door locked.” She asks me. 

I nervously scratch the back of my neck, “I guess I was really tired last night. Must’ve subconsciously done it, Ma. Like how I lock the bathroom door. I promise it won’t happen again, Mommy.” I internally cringe at calling her ‘Mommy’ but I know it will definitely get me off of the hook. I hope Richie doesn’t make fun of me for it later.

Her angry stare turns into a strange soft one, “Well… alright. Just be careful next time, Sweetie. If you lock the door next time and you need my help, I won’t be able to get to you in time.” She says, giving me another bullshit reason as to why something else on this planet is unsafe. I nod and give her a fake smile. 

“I’m going to get ready for school now, Mommy.” I tell her as she kissed my forehead. 

“Okay, Eddie. Make sure to kiss me goodbye before you leave.” She tells me as she slowly closes the door. I swear to fucking god she creeps me out sometimes. 

After a few moments of waiting for it to be safe I bring my hand down to under my bed and almost jump as Richie grabs it, intertwining our hands. “Eddie-bear, please help your old mother up.” He teases.

I sigh as I pull him out from under the bed, “Shut the fuck up, Asshole, before we get caught.” 

He smirks as he stands close to me, standing about a head taller than me. “Oh yeah. We wouldn’t want my love, Mrs K, to find out I bailed on her to cuddle with her son.” Richie says and seems to instantly regret it as we both quickly avoid eye contact. I hide my dark red face in my hands, hoping he can’t see it.

“I-.. I need to get ready now.” I tell him. He nods at me.

“I’ll just jump out the window. Do you want me to drive you?” Richie asks me. I then quickly contemplate as to whether I should say yes or say no and just ride my bike to school. 

But do I really want to pass up more time with Richie? Of course not. “S-sure! Uhm but make sure you’re careful going out the window.” I tell him, who in turn just smirks at me.

“Oh is my little Eddie Spaghetti worried I’ll get hurt. Don’t worry, Eds. I’ve done this many times at my house.” He tells me. I furrow my eyebrows at him for the last thing he mentioned but I don’t say anything about it. Instead I shove him towards the direction of the window. 

“No be careful so my mom doesn’t see you, dickwad.” I say hastily. 

He laughs at my comment and slowly slides out the window. “I’ll move my car down the road so… see you there cutie.” Richie then slams the window closed without letting me get another word in, not that I was going to. He put me into about 5 minutes worth of silence just by calling me ‘cutie.’

I get out of my frozen state from shock and run around my room, trying to get ready as quick as I can, ignoring the faint blush plastered over my cheeks.

———————————————

After kissing my mother goodbye I bolt out of the house. I go to grab my bike out of habit but realise I left it at school. Luckily Richie was giving me a ride anyways. 

Once I spot his beat up car, I jump into the passenger's seat to find him smoking a cigarette. “Seriously? This early?” I ask him

He laughs as he chucks it out of the window and exhales the smoke, “It’s cigarette time all the time baby.” I blush again at one of his nicknames and hide it by looking out the window for majority of the trip. 

After a few minutes of silent shivering from the cold air that blew in from the drivers window I decided to speak up, “Could you close your window maybe..? Or put the heater on or something.” 

Richie half obliged the request by putting the window up, “Heater’s busted.” He told me which made me visibly shiver at that, Richie raised his eyebrows at that. “You cold?” He asked.

I turn and glare at him, “Are you immune to the freezing air that happens to be around us? It’s so fucking cold I think my dick is gonna turn into a popsicle.” 

“Hmm yummy.” Richie says. My eyes widen at his comment. He laughs at this and quickly turns to grab something in the backseat.

“Eyes on the road asshole.” I scowl at his stupidity and hold on to the wheel slightly, to make sure he doesn’t drive off the road.

“Well I’d rather have my eyes on your assh-“ 

“Richie I swear to fucking god-“ 

He then cuts me off by shoving something into my hands and then continues to drive properly. It’s clearly a fabric of some sort. “What’s this?” I ask as I unfold it. “A sweater.” I say softly, answering my own question. It was a dark red, oversized sweater. I began tracing my hands over the soft fabric, making Richie give me weird looks.

“Are you gonna put it on…?” He asks. “Or just be a weirdo and feel it up all day.” 

I laugh, “No it’s just.. I have one like this it’s just cropped. I haven’t worn it before though.” I regret mentioning that it’s a cropped sweater, obviously not something many people are accustomed to. I wait for him to say something about it but he doesn’t mention it, which makes me feel less fearful for his reaction. 

We get to school early so almost no one is here, not even my friends. Richie walks me to my locker, which surprises me because I thought that at least by now he would have been sick of me. 

“Do you think at recess… you could introduce your friends to me.” He asks once when get there.

I furrow my eyebrows at him. “I mean sure but like.. is there a particular reason or something…?” I ask him. I see him slightly tense up.

“Well I used to hang around Bowers and obviously I won’t be anymore so…” He says awkwardly.

I then smile brightly, “So you wanna hang out with us?” I ask.

My smile seems to calm down his nerves and I think I see a slight smile of his own creep up on his face. “Yes. I mean… yeah if that’s fine with you.”

“Of course! There is always room for more losers.” 

Once I say this, Richie gives me a questioning look, “Losers?” He asks.

I then realise what the look he gave me before was for, “Oh well Bowers called us losers all the time so we started calling ourselves that so he wouldn’t get the satisfaction of… calling us losers.” I shrug at him. 

Richie smiles, “Well alright. I guess I’m a loser now.” 

After talking for a few minutes of talking about different things I notice that Bill, Stan and Bev have arrived. “Oh look! I guess you can meet them now.” I tell Richie.

Richie glances down at the watched strapped onto his wrist, “I actually have to get changed because technically I stayed at your house last night so…” 

“Wow you actually change your clothes. I thought you were like some weird hippie emo who wears the same outfit for a few days before finally changing.” I joke, getting a laugh out of Richie. 

Richie slings his cross bag over his shoulder, “Yeah, didn’t you know? I’ve been wearing this for the past 3 days.” He retorts. 

“Yeah yeah asshole.”

Richie waves me off, “See you later my Eddie Spaghetti.” He then leans down to my ear, “Also I think you should wear that cropped sweater sometime… I bet you’d look cute in it.. well cuter than usual.” He then quickly kisses my cheek and walks off into the direction of the bathrooms.

My jaw hits the floor and as I turn to my friends, I see that their jaws seem to have done the same thing. “Eddie-.. Eddie what the… what the fuck..?” Bill says, his eyes wide. “Why are you hanging out with that douchebag?” He asks me.

I furrow my eyebrows, “What? He isn’t a douchebag, Bill!” I half whisper-yell. 

“He-he.. he hangs out with Bowers!” Bill began to raise his voice. 

I roll my eyes, “Not anymore. Just don’t worry okay. He’s not like Bowers.” I assure him as I close my locker. 

Bill sighs, “Look, Eddie. Maybe you don’t understand but I’m not kidding when I say he’s bad news. You’re not hanging out with him anymore.” He says sternly. 

I make a ‘o’ shape with my mouth, “What the fuck Bill???” I almost yelled at him. “You can’t tell me what to do. I’m going to hang out with him AND I’m introducing him to you all at recess.” I look at Bev and Stan. “Is there something you two want to add??” I ask.

Bev gives me a look that I can somewhat decipher which says, ‘I’m proud of you’ while Stan puts a hand on Bills shoulder. “Bill… maybe you should just drop this. It’s Eddie cho-“ Stan begins but ultimately just gets cut off.

“Of course it’s Eddie’s choice I’m just advising him to not make the wrong one!” Bill fires back at Stan, who drops his hand and shuffles back, clearly not wanting to be involved in this anymore. 

“Oh so before when you said ‘You’re not not hanging out with him anymore’ you were just ADVISING me not to because to me it sounded like you were telling me what to do.” I say to Bill, who just scoffs. “And- and how would you know as to whether I’m making the wrong one by hanging out with Richie. If it was the wrong choice then I would have figured that out by now, Bill!” I yell at him. 

“W-well maybe your judgement is clouded.” Bill tries to argue. 

“By what Bill? What could possibly be ‘clouding’ my judgement.” I raise my eyebrow at him.

“I- I don’t know, Eddie! You speak awfully highly of him. Are you two fucking or something??” He asks me and immediately slaps his hand over his mouth.

My eyes widen, “What the.. what the fuck Bill! What the fuck is wrong with you??” I shout at him, not caring that we’re in the school hallway or whether anyone can hear us. 

“N-no I.. I’m sorry Eddie-..!” 

“Don’t, Bill.” I hold my books against my chest tightly. “Just because I’m fucking gay for him doesn’t mean I’m fucking him.” I say before storming off in the opposite direction, not hearing the faint steps running after me. 

————————

I take a seat behind the bleachers in the school field and wipe my tears from my cheeks, “Eddie!” I hear from behind me, knowing it isn’t Bill because of the femininity of the voice, I turn around. It’s Bev, as I suspected.

“Bev..?” I raise my eyebrows at her. 

“I’m sorry about Bill. He didn’t mean what he said, Eddie.” She told me, I gave her a nod as she takes a seat on the grass next to me.

“I know that, Bev. But he still said it and… I dunno. Bill has always been an older brother to me and I figured that he’d at least give Richie a chance.” I say quietly as I begin to fidget with my hands. “Where’s Stan?” I asked.

She gave a small laugh, “Oh he’s busy scowling at Bill. Exactly once you began walking off he was all, “What the fuck Billy!” and “You fucking dumbass.” 

I laugh at what she’d said, “Now I feel like I should feel sorry for him.” 

Bev chuckles, “I would too. No one survives the wrath of Stanley Uris.” She says, making me laugh again.

“Well I don’t know about that I’m pretty sure they’re fucking so.” I fake shrug at her as she opens her mouth, gasping and laughing at the same time.

“Eddie!” She giggles as she slaps me in the arm. “I mean… you aren’t wrong.” She shrugs back at me. 

My eyes widen, “Seriously??” I ask. 

Bev grins at me, “I have my suspicions.” She then proceeds to light a cigarette as I make a weird ‘bleh’ sound. “C’mon Eddie. I know you love me.” 

I roll my eyes, “Yes well only because I love you, Bev. You’re damn well lucky I don’t snatch that thing out of your hand right now.” I tell her and she smirks at me.

She then gestures it towards me, “Well why don’t you?” Bev asks.

I furrow my eyebrows, “Oh hell no! I meant to put it out, Beverly, not smoke some of it.” I fake gag.

She giggles again as she gets back up on her feet, “I guess I’ll be off…”

I frown at her. “Why?” I then look at my watch, “School doesn’t start for another 40 minutes.” I tell her. 

“I know. I just wanna go check if Ben is here yet…” Bev then glances to her left. “Andddd I think you two should be spending more time together so…” 

“Bye Eddie… Hi Richie!” She says, suppressing a giggle as she sees the expression on my face.

I look over to my right to see Richie giving me a small wave. “Bye Bev! Hiya Eds.” He gives me a small smirk as he sits down beside me. 

“Hey Chee’” 

“So what were you and uh.. Bill talking about in the hall.” 

I froze, completely forgetting that he had only gone to the bathroom, which was quite close to where the argument had taken place. “Nothing important… just some English homework. How much did you hear?” I ask him. He looks at me skeptically but proceeds to answer. 

Richie held his hands against the back of his neck as the two attempted to share the pillar they were currently leaning on, “I only saw you storming off and Stan yelling at Bill.” He shrugged. 

I sighed with relief, “You seem to know most of my friends names.” I say, turning to face him. 

“Actually I know all of your friends names.” He mutters as he leans his head into the palm of hand.

“Oh so you’re stalking my friends now.” I raise my eyebrows quizzically at him. 

He puts his hands up defensively as he laughs, “No. I just happen to have classes with all of them, except that Mike guy, I had to be his tour guide for when he finally started going to school.” Richie dismissed my accusation. “But I do happen to be stalking you.” He winked at me. 

I slightly blush, snorting at what he said, “Yeah and you also happen to be fucking my mom, right?” I asked.

Richie grinned then got into character, “Well I’ve decided to cut it off with Mrs K.” He says, holding his hand against his forehead dramatically, “She told me she loved me but I… I just couldn’t bare the thought.” He said.

I snorted again, “Of what? Being with my mother?” I asked him, he then gave me a devious smirk. 

“I couldn’t bare the thought of being with the wrong Kaspbrak.” He then proceeded to wink at me, I almost gasped. He couldn’t be talking about me, could he? I mean, I guess I’m logically the only one he could be referring to. But even so, he’s definitely joking anyways. 

“Will your grandma be in town soon?” He asks, wearing a shit eating grin. I smack him in the arm, harder than ever and then proceed to push him over. 

“Oh my god you asshat!” I exclaim as Richie breaks out into giggles, still laying down on the ground.

Richie then grabs my arm and brings me down with him. I then find myself in a weird position with my head laying down on his chest. I refrain myself from getting up, thought it’s an embarrassing position, I like how comfortable it is and there’s no way Richie didn’t purposely put me here. “Could you.. tell me more about yourself?” I ask him, looking up at him to read his facial expression. He seems surprised and confused.

“Whaddya mean, Eds. We already know each other.” He quirks his eyebrows at me as he says this. I lean my head back down on his chest.

“Yeah but I don’t know things about you. Like your favourite colour, favourite subject, least favourite subject, favourite comics or books, favourite movies… maybe even a story.” I mumble. 

“Well there are things I don’t know about you.” Richie tells me. I roll my eyes even though he can’t see my face.

“And I’m going to tell you about those things. I asked you first though so you have to go first.” I say as I begin fiddling with my hands.

He gives a loud, fake sigh as he wraps his arms around me to bring me closer, I suppress a squeak as I get redder than a tomato. “Okay fine. I’ll start.” He tells me, “I usually change my favourite colour every few months or years but right now it’s a really dark red.” 

——————————  
No ones POV

“...then I tripped over and face planted straight into the footpath. My nose was broken for about 3 weeks.” Richie says, clicking his tongue. “But that’s all you need to know about me, Eddie-bear.” He says as he starts to slowly play with Eddie’s hair. 

Richie furrows his eyebrows at the lack of response, “Eddie Spaghetti, I’ve just spoken for like the last 15 minutes and now it’s your turn to go.” He tells Eddie who again doesn’t respond. 

He slowly creeps his head forwards as far as he can to see Eddie’s face. He had fallen asleep. “Jesus, Eds.” Richie leans back down and continues to caress his hands in Eddie’s hair. “We slept for like hours yesterday how even are you asleep right now.” He whispers quietly. 

After a few more minutes of Richie laying there with Eddie propped up right against him, he whispers something quietly to Eddie, knowing he won’t hear him because he’s sleeping.

“Don’t worry, Eds. I think I’m gay for you too.”


End file.
